


The Watch

by BountifulRide



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Multi, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BountifulRide/pseuds/BountifulRide
Summary: Mutants Au.Follows the story of our favorite game of thrones characters as they fight to save the world.





	The Watch

**Daenerys:**  
  
"All right people. Buckle up. The shuttle will take off in a minute," her brother announced looking at the people before him. His eyes settled on Daenerys and she gave him a small smile. Rhaegar returned it just as kindly and took his seat at the front. As announced the shuttle took off and once they reached a certain altitude, Rhaegar stood up from his seat and came to stand before them. Probably to debrief the mission. Alongside him was Professor Stark, looking cold as ever.  
  
"I know all of you are wondering why you have been called at this late hour," Rhaegar said looking at five young mutants before him and then looked at Professor Stark.  
  
Stark cleared his throat, "We have a rogue mutant to take care of." he announced and brought up the holographic screen.  
  
This wasn't something new. There are thousands of mutants in Westeros, and most of them decided to live a normal human life hiding their mutant nature. A few of them like Dany were employed by 'The Watch', an organization created by her great-uncle Aemon Targaryen to protect humans and mutants from rogue mutants. When they were not protecting, they teach other mutants at their school in Dragonstone to control their powers and live their life normally.  
  
"Who is it, dad?" Robb questioned his father. Robb was the eldest son of Mr. Stark and has the power to turn himself into an Iceman and launch ice daggers at the enemies.  
  
"Target's name is Jon Snow. Other than that we don't know much about him."  
  
Rhaegar stepped up, "We have received several reports of unauthorized use of his ability."  
  
"What did he do?" it was Professor Stark's youngest daughter Arya who questioned.  
  
"He thinks himself as a modern day Robin Hood. Stealing from the rich and giving the money away to the poor." Rhaegar replied in a cool tone. Arya chuckled but silenced noticing her father's look.

"What are his powers?" Gendry opened his mouth for the first time since he climbed on the shuttle.  
  
Professor Stark looked at Gendry and sighed. "We don't know. Professor Aemon managed to track him to a small cabin inside the King's wood." King's wood is a forest on the outskirts of King's Landing, the capital of Westeros. He then looked at all of them. "Our mission is simple. Drop in. Neutralize Jon Snow and take him back to Dragonstone."  
  
"And we are to use only tranquilizer guns," Rhaegar announced sternly.  
  
Mr. Stark exhaled a deep breath, "If things get out of hands, you can use your powers."  
  
"Daenerys?" her brother called out her name. "Use your power to block the exit if the target tried to escape into the woods but don't hit him. Robb will be your back up." Dany nodded understanding her brother's plan. Dany's power was that she can create fire and launch fireballs of various sizes. If things got out of hand, Robb would extinguish the fire from spreading.  
  
"Arya and Gendry will breach the back entrance. You both will go with Professor Stark." Rhaegar said looking at Arya. Arya has the power of super speed, and she'd be ideal to catch the runners. Gendry posses a superhuman strength. "And Bran will stay at a safe distance."

Thirty minutes had passed, they landed a hundred meters away from their target and walked the remaining distance. The full moon shone brightly, and that gave them enough light to approach their target. They found the cabin, and the lights were still on. Mr. Stark stopped them and stood still, his eyes were gone white and Dany saw the dark clouds forming above the cabin. Within a few seconds, it started raining with just above the cabin, giving them enough cover.  
  
"Let's go," Professor Stark commanded and took Arya and Gendry with him. Dany and Robb followed her brother and Bran stayed behind. They heard some blazing music playing inside as they marched to their position. Rhaegar gave the command, and they breached the cabin from both sides to find two men sitting on a couch and drinking beer. They alerted at the sound and before they could react, six guns were on them.  
  
"Surrender!" Rhaegar shouted and two men looked at them in shock. One of them was fat with a round face and Dany knew him. It was Samwell Tarly. He studied in Dragonstone when he was a kid.  
  
It was only then she looked at the other occupant, Jon Snow. His skin was white as snow, medium height, and dark curls atop his head. His beard was short, and he was looking at them with a serious face. And he was watching her.  
  
"Sam?" Robb questioned and from the looks, she knows that Sam recognized them.  
  
Suddenly a white shadow moved and attacked Robb from the sides. It was a dog, a big white dog. Rhaegar quickly shot the dog with the tranquilizer, and the dog fell to the floor with a sound.  
  
"Jon. No!" Sam screamed and before they realized what had happened, Rhaegar was thrown high up in the air and crashed on the table at the center of the room. Jon Snow was standing where Rhaegar was standing a moment ago. Dany shot at him but he vanished, leaving just a black smoke behind. With a blink of an eye, a cloud of black smoke appeared at her right. Before she could react, he removed her gun and vanished. He did the same for all of their guns with a matter of seconds.  
  
He then appeared behind Arya and snaked his hand around her throat from behind, but Arya used her super speed and removed herself from his hold. She then went on to punch Jon, but he vanished and pushed Arya towards Gendry. "Stop it, Jon" Sam screamed amidst the chaos. Robb threw some ice daggers at random direction, hoping to hit the sneaking bastard but soon he went flying and hit the wall.  
  
"Bring out the big gun," she heard Professor Stark in their transmitters and then he shot Sam with the tranquilizer gun. Jon caught Sam just before he hit the floor and vanished just like before. It was Professor Stark's turn to fly in the air. Dany readied her fireballs, hoping that will distract him and give enough time for the big gun to arrive. Her fires suddenly died out as Bran entered the room. He was their big gun. Bran has the ability to suppress mutant abilities, and it worked. They found Jon in the middle of the room trying to use his power to vanish but unable to do so. He tried to run, but Bran quickly hit him with his tranquilizer gun. Jon fell down clutching his neck.  
  
Dany ran towards her brother. "You okay?"  
  
Rhaegar limped to his feet, "I'm fine."  
  
"We should lock that crazy bastard indefinitely?" Robb said bandaging his hand, that was bleeding from the dog bite.  
  
Dany walked towards Jon and knelt before him. "He is not a bad man, Robb," Dany replied removing a few strands of hair from Jon's face.  
  
Robb scuffed, "How did you know?".  
  
She rolled her eyes, "If he wanted to kill us, he would have done it. How much time it'd take for him to break that beer bottle and stab us with it."  
  
Robb looked at her, "He might still do it."  
  
"That's for us to find out," Ned announced breaking the conversation and walked over to Arya to check up on her. "Now let's pack all three of them and take them to Dragonstone."  
  
"Three?" Gendry questioned furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"The dog as well," Professor Stark replied and helped Rhaegar to the shuttle. They did as told and flew away from the cabin to the Dragonstone where Jon will face the judgment.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts so that I can improve.


End file.
